


Of Lust and Carnal Desires

by Kookah_hyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Wonwoo enthusiasts rise, Cute Jeon Wonwoo, Hand Jobs, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Sub Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookah_hyung/pseuds/Kookah_hyung
Summary: ...While getting closer to Mingyu’s room, he started hearing breathy sounds and quiet groans, so he tiptoed to the door and put his ear onto it, listening in on Mingyu. The sounds continued, a bit louder and sharper than before. Unable to link those sounds to anything else but his hyung groaning in pain, he swiftly opened the door...
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 44
Kudos: 98





	Of Lust and Carnal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> With the recent emergence of Top Wonwoo fanfictions, I just wanted to return back to the good old days ;( jk, jk. In all honesty tho, as a psych major and a gay, I can somewhat read their personalities based on what they allow us to see and I can potentially pinpoint their sexual preferences lmao but like I do it rather for fun than anything serious sooooo... In my understanding of Wonwoo's character, he is a type of person to be a receiver of affection and attention rather than a giver and he mostly needs someone to help him through daily routine and basically needs someone to guide him as mentioned multiple times by his members lol. Therefore, I can conclude that if Wonwoo was to be a gay man, he would most probably be a bottom. He might be a switch for a more dominant bottom but mostly he is a pillow princess lol. Mingyu is a pleaser like you can see it in him. Yet he possesses absolute sexuality and confidence and cockiness and charisma, and mostly I would say his prefered positions would mostly be dependent on his partners. Like as a pleaser he would absolutely destroy bottoms and subs to give them their relief but he also would bottom to dominants and please their needs. I would say he is mostly a top but who is genuinely enjoying sex in whatever position as long as the pleasure is mutual. But anyways no one wanted to read this and no one probably did so imma dip LMAO

Wonwoo was beyond excited. Today was the last day of university entrance exams, and that only meant that his favorite Mingyu hyung is finally free for the rest of the summer! Wonwoo remembers, Mingyu promised to take him to the beach, and he will gladly remind him of it. He skipped all the way to Kims' house across the street, humming a sweet melody. He had a good mood today. How could he not, when all the things he planned for them would finally come true? He woke up at 7 am to send his father off to work, cooked breakfast for his hyungs. Jun left to pick up his boyfriend as they were supposed to visit his family in Ottawa. Soonyoung, on the other hand, went off to the university. He had to finish his dissertation, and the poor boy was running out of time. With his house empty at 9 am, Wonwoo had nothing better to do then to start getting ready for their date. He likes to call it a date, despite knowing it’s a ‘two bros hangout session’ for Mingyu. You see, Wonwoo has a big, fat crush on his neighbor Mingyu since, like, forever. He cannot remember a day when he was not in love with Mingyu. He thinks it started on the day he moved to their new— at that time— house when he was 4. He saw him across the street, all smiles and giggles, and instantly fell in love. Well, the notion of love at 4 is 180 degrees different from what it is now. Though, one thing Wonwoo still cannot fathom is how could have his love remained as pure as it was 13 years ago. Don’t get him wrong, he always knew he loved Mingyu differently. Alas, he only started to realize his feelings towards him once puberty hit them. Mingyu used to be handsome as he is, but it all changed one summer when he was gone for the whole duration of it to visit his Grandparents in Vancouver. Wonwoo was miserable that summer. The only highlight was that he and his parents flew to Korea to visit their family there. Otherwise, when he returned at the end of August, Mingyu was already home and welcomed him the very next morning after his arrival. Jet lagged and tired, Wonwoo opened his window at 8 am to let Mingyu in. However, what greeted him next was not something he could have ever expected. Mingyu got taller, like much taller than he used to be. He got beefier and much more handsome, even with some pimples still adorning his beautiful face. Otherwise, he was glowing, smiling lopsidedly with a canine showing. Wonwoo, on the other hand, didn’t really change that much. He got tanner from their family vacation, gained an inch or two. He was proud of never having excessive acne, yet, he would never call his skin flawless. It was rather dull and lifeless and a bit crusty. His arms were noodle thin, his legs despite being long were still as skinny as chopsticks, his stomach was rather sunken than flat. Wonwoo is a sickly teenager, and he tends to lose a lot of weight out of the blue. And seeing this gorgeous Mingyu made him self-conscious. Yet, the realization that Mingyu could absolutely crush him should not be making him that bothered. Since then, Wonwoo could not stop dreaming about Mingyu. 

Anyway, back to the present.

Wonwoo stopped outside the door and buzzed, already waiting to be let in. He was still humming the same melody, cutely bouncing on his feet. The door opened with a soft whoosh. Mrs. Kim greeted him with a warm smile on her aged face.

“Oh my! Good morning, my darling! How are you today?” Mrs. Kim asked, smiling. She moved aside, letting him get inside. It smelled so good in the hallway. Like a fresh cake out of the oven. The only thing that never changed with age— is his sweet tooth. Wonwoo was still a big lover of any kind of sweets. Though chocolate cakes and gummy bears were probably his all-time favorites.

“Good Morning, mom!” Wonwoo bowed politely. He widely smiled at the woman, taking off his shoes. “I am great! Mingyu-hyungie promised to take me to the beach today!” He exclaimed happily. His eyes were shining with excitement as Mrs. Kim tiptoed to ruff his soft hair. She took him by the hand and guided him to the kitchen.

“Mingyu is still sleeping, honey bunny. He had a rough day yesterday and was so drained. Come eat something and then you can go and wake your Gyugyu.” She winked at him and went to fetch something for the boy to eat. She took some pancakes from a steaming pile and generously poured syrup on top. She placed the plate in front of him. “Eat up, kiddo. You also came just in time! I baked a cake for you! I was thinking I would drop it off for you later, but I guess there is no need for that now. I am gonna bring you some juice and the dessert.” She said, opening the fridge. Mrs. Kim retrieved an orange juice and poured it into the glass before putting it in front of Wonwoo. The boy hummed in acknowledgment and started eating. In the process, he smeared syrup all over his lips and chin, some even got on the tip of his nose. The boy only looked up from his plate when Mrs. Kim put another plate with a big slice of cake in front of him, patting his head. Wonwoo smiled radiantly, his teeth covered in syrup, some pancake pieces stuck in between.

“Thanks, mom!” Wonwoo said a mouthful.

Still smiling, he took a glass of juice with both of his hands, drinking it in one gulp. They kept chatting while Nonu was finishing his meal. The moment he swallowed the last bite of the chocolate cake, Wonwoo, thanking Mrs. Kim once again, rushed upstairs to wake his hyung up. He was passing by the grand collection of photos, half of them with him in the shot. He could recall what happened on every single one of the pictures. Wonwoo stopped by his forever dearest one. It was a simple shot of his 7th birthday. Both families were present in it, though, the highlight of the photo were both Mingyu and Wonwoo covered in cake, fighting. He remembers it was over something stupid: Mingyu, as clumsy as ever, was trying to bring a piece of cake to Wonwoo but tripped on his way there. The plate has accidentally slipped out of his hands. It flew all the way to Wonwoo’s face, who was innocently singing the happy birthday song to himself. A party was never ready for the fight that has occurred a mere seconds later. Roaring, Wonwoo jumped out of his seat. He grabbed whats was left of the cake and threw it right at Mingyu, who was actually running with napkins to clean the birthday boy. Upon receiving cake in the face, Mingyu suddenly stopped feeling remorseful and tackled Wonwoo on the grass. The rest of the story is too embarrassing for Wonwoo to even reminiscence. He smiled to himself as he carefully traced the frame. Humming, Wonwoo proceeded to walk further. While getting closer to Mingyu’s room, he started hearing breathy sounds and quiet groans, so he tiptoed to the door and put his ear onto it, listening in on Mingyu. The sounds continued, a bit louder and sharper than before. Unable to link those sounds to anything else but his hyung groaning in pain, he swiftly opened the door.

“Hyung?” He asked quietly, poking into the room. The room itself was dark, blinds are closed with tiny light strip peeking through the gaps. “Hyung?” He asked once again, unable to see anything in the darkness.

He fished out his glasses from the front pocket of his shirt, instantly putting them on. With his eyes still adjusting, Wonwoo fully stepped into the room. He turned towards the bed, and stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with shock. His hyung was lying on the bed, shirtless, eyes closed, and his hand was palming his manhood through his tight boxer briefs. Wonwoo knew that boys do that, heck Chan always talked about it, but Wonwoo never had an urge to go and touch his dick. He stood there in confusion, dropping one last ‘Hyung' before Mingyu lazily opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Nonnie,” he said breathily. Mingyu smiled lopsidedly at the boy, getting his dick out of the briefs. He didn't even bat an eye. “Come here, Wonnie,” Mingyu's voice sounded commanding to Wonwoo, who automatically moved, lost in his hyung’s lust-filled eyes.

Mingyu always wanted Wonwoo. Ever since his little Wonwoo started getting confessions and attention from a lot of boys in school, Mingyu decided it was enough. It was time to mark Wonwoo with his seed and bites. The older realized that he began wanting him a long time ago. Of course, he regularly had sex with random people he will meet on the dating app but no one would compare to his pure, innocent donsaeng, who always looked up at him with such adoration in his eyes, following him everywhere like a curious kitten, always calling him “hyung~” in such a voice that made Mingyu question his sanity. Mingyu is a teenager with needs and hormones overfilling his body and he just cannot resist the urge anymore, especially when Wonwoo stood there blushing furiously, looking as innocent as always in his crease-free shirt, those big glasses, and linen shorts. The boy slowly made his way to the bed and sat down by it, looking with awe at Mingyu’s pride. The latter was smug. He smirked at the boy in front of him and grabbed his dick tighter. Mingyu groaned, closing his eyes. He started slowly stroking his dick right in front of Wonwoo, huffing, and moaning, trying to shamelessly seduce the younger boy. Wonwoo knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t possibly stop himself. His crush was jerking off right before his eyes and looking at him so intensely. On the other hand, it was his Gyugyu, who used to eat his boogers and think that brown cows gave chocolate milk. Wonwoo was so conflicted, yet the want and lust clouded his mind, so he decided to stay and see where this will lead to.

The door downstairs loudly closed, informing Mingyu that his mom left. He laughed, seeing Wonwoo jump in his place. The thought of Mingyu’s mom being still in the house with them was completely forgotten by the younger who was entailed by the big cock in front of him.

Mingyu loved his view. His cute little Nonu was kneeling before him, mouth open, a bit of drool trailing down his chin and onto his neck, gaze clouded and face flushed. Never had he thought that he will have Wonwoo on his knees right before his cock. His lewdest dreams were finally coming to life. Mingyu spat on his palm and slid it along his cock, and massaged his heavy balls with his other hand. He slowly reached the head and gently rubbed it, huffing. Wonwoo was still showing zero interest in initiating the contact, so Mingyu decided to take the lead.  
“Wonnie,” He looked at the boy, gaze heavy with lust and need. “Wanna touch hyung’s dick?”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone write me more bottom!/sub!Wonwoo fanfictions because I do be missing them :(


End file.
